


Hide Your Lies

by spazzgirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Catholic School Boy Steve Rogers, Church Sex, College AU, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, PWP, Pure Smut, Skinny Steve Rogers, Transfer Student Natasha, Virgin Steve, i have sinned a great deal with this fic, romanogers - Freeform, steve and I will go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzgirl/pseuds/spazzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not even confession could cleanse him of the sin he was about to commit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Virign Catholic Skinny Steve plus transfer Student Natasha = getting it down and dirty in a Church 
> 
> I’m going to be sinning a lot with this fic, but oh well, Church sex, gotta write it one of these days
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used
> 
> Steve and Nat are 19 here as Steve goes to a Catholic college and wears a school uniform

He knows

He knows better than anyone how bad this is

_How sinful it is_

It shouldn’t feel this good to sin

To do something so _sacrilegious_ in the house of God, but he can’t help it, not when she’s got those sinful lips pressed against hos body

Steve can perfectly recall what led him to this situation.

He was aware of the looks she gave him. How she smiled pretty at him every time he blushed and stuttered when he passed her. He didn’t understand how a beautiful transfer student such as her, could ever think of a skinny guy like him to be, _handsome._

_“You know what they say Steve,” she purred into his ear as her nails lightly traced his chest, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. “_

_“Wh-why me?”_

_He could feel her smoky breathe against his skin, “Because_ I _want you Steve and no one else.”_

The blond was well aware of the lingering touches she gave him. How her emerald eyes shone with amusement and hunger each time he caught her gaze. He was also aware of the nickname she received a week after she transferred to his college.

_“They call her the Black Widow,” one of Steve’s classmates said._

_“Why’s that?”_

_“Rumor has it she has sex with a lot of guys, and each time they want sex with her more, she kills them.”_

_Steve’s female classmate scoffed, “If you ask me, she’s nothing but a whore. Look at her ruining our school’s uniform. Wearing lace stockings, making that skirt way too short and the top three buttons of her shirt is completely opened! Inappropriate behavior I tell you!” She looked at Steve. “Steve promise you won’t fall for her charm.”_

_Steve smiled softly at the brunette, “I promise Ana, scouts honor.” He couldn’t help but blush as she pressed her lips against his cheek._

_Though it didn’t take long for Steve to fall into Natasha’s web as she would ask him for help in both History and Art. His body shivered in delight as he felt her leg brushing against his or how good it was to have her body pressed against his when she would look over his notes. Steve kept their study sessions a private affair. Guilt ate him up as he would lie to his friends about  keeping his distance from the beautiful Russian ballerina._

_His body hungered for hers as he would watch her in her dance classes. It was unholy to have sinful thoughts about a woman. How wrong it was to wish to desire them so badly that you wanted to bed them before marriage._

_It was wrong_

_But hanging around Natasha he knew hoe to hide his lies_

_Still he found himself going to the convent on his campus and confess his sins to the priest. Though when Steve decided to head to church early right after his two morning class, he entered a confession booth and began to confess his sins to the lord._

“Oh God,” Steve let out a shaky breathe as he felt Natasha’s hands on his arousal.

“You shouldn’t take the lord’s name in vain Steve,” she purred as she placed butterfly kisses on his neck.

He was clutching on the confession’s window ledge as her breath fanned every single inch of his body that she revealed after unbuttoning his shirt. His body shivered as her nails raked lightly over his chest.

“You’re a very handsome man Steven,” he gasped as Natasha’s lips kissed his stomach.

Steve was 5’7 and had a lanky body with some muscle, but he was still skinny and still had problems talking to other women, except Natasha. He was extremely comfortable with Natasha.

“Tasha,”*he breathed out as her left hand palmed his straining erection. He moaned as she brought him into a kiss that would make any man knees shake and have other women shake their heads at.

“Touch me Steve,” she whispered hotly against his lips.

He blushed, “H-how?”

She grinned at him, took his left hand and held it against her breast. “Pretend you’re molding clay.”

 “I-I can do that,” his fingers were clumsy at first until her moans began to encourage him. Steve took his right hand and did the same thing too.

His eyes widened as she brought his hands down and began to unbutton her own shirt, revealing a lacy black bra that had Steve looking away.

“You can look at me Steve,” she cupped his face causing him to look at her, “I want you to. I don’t want you to hold back on your desires Steve,” she nips his ear and instantly his control starts slipping.

The voices in his head telling him to give into her.

A gasp escapes his throat as he can feel her hands tugging at his length. The moment he looks down, he instantly regrets it. Amused emerald eyes look at him and he watches that sinful tongue of hers licking the slit of his cock. Steve can feel himself slipping into sin city as this beautiful woman takes him in her mouth. She hums a Russian song around his length and Steve starts spewing out a string of curses that his mother would be ashamed of and dunk his head in a bucket of water with soap suds and lock him up in his room with nothing but religious works.

Steve could feel his breathing become faster and felt himself suffocating from the lack of oxygen. He shudders as he spills himself into her mouth. A blush creeps up on his neck as he hears Natasha swallow his come. With a giggle she places a gentle kiss on his chest, right above his heart.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” He could feel his face burning up with the flames of hell. Natasha caresses his cheek. “Are you alright Steve?”.

“Y-yeah,” sweat drips down his face, “I just wasn’t expecting _that_.”

“You mean having a woman going down on you?”

He shakes his head, “This is wrong Natasha. We shouldn’t be doing this!”

“You mean having sex?” With a blush he nods his head. “Oh Steve, its perfectly normal.”

“Not the way we’re doing it.”

“Like having sex before getting married?” Natasha let out a laugh. “No one has to know Steve,” she purred and nibble his bottom lip, “besides anything that happens in this confession booth stays private.” He moan softly as he felt himself getting hard. “Besides, the only person I really want is you.” The red head brought her lips up against his ear. “Sin with me Steve, feel how good it is to sin once in a while.”

His breathing hitch as she brought his left hand to her soaked underwear. She then slipped his hand into underwear and began to rub against the palm of his hand.

“I’m so wet for you Steve,” she breathed hotly against his neck, “touch me.”

“I don’t know,” he confessed.

Pulling his hand away so she could slip her underwear off and then took her school skirt off, leaving her laced stockings on.

“Kneel,” he did what he was told and then his eyes widened and blushed. He watched as she walked up to him and spread her legs showing him her dripping pussy. Oh how he wanted to look away the moment she spread her pussy lips open. “Watch,” like a good student, he watched her slip the index finger of her right hand inside of her snatch. Her moans were like music to his ears as he watched the red head touch herself.

Natasha let out a moan as Steve slide his own finger inside of her. She took out her own finger and purred in delight as he began to finger her. For some reason Steve tried something that he remembered his friend Bucky told him, it was something that woman liked. Natasha cried out as she felt his tongue against her slit. She really didn’t expect for Steve to know this sort of trick as he was a virgin. A moan escaped her lips as she came, and giggled as the young man looked at her with shining eyes, in which she giggled and stroked his head.

“Was that okay?” He was really nervous about what he’d done.

Natasha patted his cheek, “That was wonderful.” She gave him a devilish grin, “Now the real fun begins.”

Steve was getting nervous again. “In here? Natasha, we can’t, not in the Church!”

“Oh Steve, we’re already in too deep.” She stroked his chest. “Sin with me Steve, show me how much you want me. How much you _desire_ and _lust_ for me.”

The blond could feel himself burning up, the lick of the flames of purgatory caressing his skins. He dreamt every night about having this red haired vixen in his bed, hearing her moan his name out like a prayer. Steve knew how horrible his thoughts were, how filthy they were, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted this woman before him, the one who he knelt before and worshipped her body as she taught him how to please her. This woman before him showed him how good it felt to be touched in a manner that only marry couples should be doing. He couldn’t help it, the voices in his head telling him to continue on, that it was okay.

_Hide your lies_

They said

_No one will know_

They whispered in his ears

Steve could imagine the look of horror on his mother’s face if she found out that he bedded a woman before marrying her. That her perfect baby boy fell down into the depths of hell. All his life, Steve was nothing but good.

 _“This is my reward for being good,”_ he tells himself.

“You’ve always been a good boy haven’t you Steve,” Natasha stroked his cheek, “good boys like you deserve to be rewarded, don’t they?”

“I-I’m a good boy.”

She smiled and kissed him, “This is how the lord is rewarding.” He moaned as she took his hardened cock into her hand, she took a condom out of her uniform blazer and rolled it onto him. She pushed him down onto his knees again and straddled his hips. With hazy eyes, Steve watched as she rubbed the tip of his cock against her swollen and glistening lips.

He moaned as he felt the head of his cock entering her sweet tight snatch. His head dropping as she continued to move down onto him until he was fully seated inside. Steve felt like he was entering hell the moment her tight and hot walls surrounded his length.

“It feels good doesn’t it Steve,” she purred in his ear, “to let go.”

“Natasha,” he panted, she smiled as she could see his eyes burning with lust, “show me more, please.”

She nipped at the flesh of his ear and gently stroked his head, “I’ll show you how good it feels, to sin once in a while. To taste the forbidden fruit.”

He groaned as she rolled her hips against him, the feel of his cock rubbing against her walls, how good it felt when the hair nestling his cock rubbed against her throbbing clit. Cries of pleasure escaped his lips, he felt the silk texture of his tie around his mouth. His cries being muffled as Natasha used his tie as a gag.

“You need to keep quiet Steve,” she murmured against his neck, “or someone will hear us.”

Tears began to form in his eyes, in both pleasure and in guilt. Pleasure in being ridden by an angel in the form of sin. Guilt because of the sin he was committing right at this very moment. Two sides of him were fighting, part of him reminding him of the debauchery he was committing, that he was shamming his mother at this very moment and that he was dishonoring the lord by bedding an unwedded woman. Though another part of him told him that this was fine, that it was normal for people to have sex out of wedlock, that he would not be guilty because he always confessed his sins every day.

“Don’t you want me Steve,” Natasha licked the drops of seat running down his neck, “I want you to touch me as if I’m a piece of art,” she purred against his lips.

She held his hands and placed them on her breasts as she continued to ride them. His face was burning up as he held the soft pieces of flesh in his hands. Nervously he massaged them as if he was molding clay this earned a soft mewl from the woman about him. His right hand stroked the side of her body and he gripped her hip as he unexpectedly bucked his hips against hers. Natasha bit her lip to prevent a very loud moan escaping those red colored sinful lips of hers.

“ _Again_ Steve.” He had no idea what he had done as his mind was too cloudy from being consumed by lust. “Move your hips babe,” doing what he was told he bucked his hips but with carefulness. “No babe, _harder_.” Embarrassed, Steve bucked with a bit more strength, his tie muffled his cries of pain as Natasha bit on his shoulder. “Hmm, do that again.”

Following her instructions, the blond repeated the same action over and over again. His head buried between his breasts as his cries were concealed by both his school tie and her skin. Steve felt himself burning up in the flames of hell as he was drowning in the amount of pleasure he was feeling. His left hand placed itself on her hip and continued to rock against her movements. Looking up he saw Natasha losing herself in the feel of him inside of her. She looked so damn beautiful in his eyes, the way her lips parted as she softly cried out. The confession booth began to feel extremely warm, whether it was from their body heat or from the gates of hell opening, Steve didn’t care. It still amazed him how a beautiful woman like Natasha could ever want a skinny guy such as himself, but here they were, having sex in a church no less.

He whimpered as her nails dug into his shoulder. The moment Natasha pulled his tie down from his mouth and back around his neck, his lips began to worship her body as he started to kiss every single inch of her body. Praising this beautiful devilish angel for showing him how wonderful being and receiving pleasure was.

“Natasha,” he whispered against her neck.

“That’s it Steve,” she cooed, “don’t hold back baby. Remember you’re being rewarded for being a good boy.”

She guided his head to her right breast and instantly Steve enveloped the stiff tip into his mouth. His tongue circling around it and began to suck. He groaned against her breast as her walls were tightening around him. Natasha mewled softly again as she could feel the texture of his cock through the condom, she wanted to feel his come inside of her but respected that Steve would want to marry before having a family. With Natasha guiding him, Steve was taught how to make her body sing. The blond began to apply his newfound knowledge as his left hand slithered between them and his thumb stroked her swollen clit. With her walls clenching tightly around him and her fingers brushing against his balls, Steve was on the edge. He could feel himself ready to blow as he desperately moved inside of her. The moment she pressed her index finger against the small space between his balls, Steve came inside of the condom.

“Oh God, oh fuck, fuck, Jesus fucking Christ,” he moaned against her shoulder as he came. Instantly he knew that he had brought shame upon his family. That he had went against everything that he was taught in that one single moment.

“My, my, someone’s a _naughty_ boy,” she purred. As she slammed down on him once more, Natasha came, her juices spilling down on their thighs. “Steve,” she called out to the trembling young man, “are you alright?” Her right hand gently stroking his hair.

He let out a shaky laugh, “I don’t know Natasha I mean this felt really good but so bad.”

“Oh Steve, it’s alright to feel this way,” she began to fix his hair, “you may not be a good boy in the eyes of the church anymore, but you’ll always be _my_ good Catholic boy,” her red hair tickling his skin as she nuzzled against his neck.

Once they began to straighten themselves out, Natasha left first just in case if there was anyone else in the Church. Before Steve could follow, he noticed the divider sliding revealing one of the priests behind the confession window.

“Ah Steven, you’re here really.”

He smiled at the priest, “Hello Father Matthew.”

“Have you come to confess your sins?”

Steve shook his head, “I’ve already confessed my sins to God already.”

The priest smiled at the young man, “Very good Steven, don’t forget to say your prayers before you leave.”

“I won’t father.” Stepping out of the booth, Steve couldn’t help but smirk a bit.

_Hide your lies_

The voices whispered

Steve wouldn’t mind selling his soul to the devil if he could get a taste of hell once again. And the weight of the guilt he once felt were no longer there and felt himself being reborn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously wasn’t expecting to add another chapter to this one-shot, but what the hell
> 
> Anyways, don’t expect any more from me after this

_When your way deep into hell there’s no turning back_

He hadn’t expect himself to be in this sort of predicament again. Wasn’t having sex in the confession booth sacrilegious enough to earn them both a spot into hell.  But here they were again contaminating the house of God with their terrible deeds. Did it matter anymore? Not to Steve, once he got a bite of the forbidden fruit he found himself no longer caring. The things his mother had taught him, all those lessons had now gone to waste. Steve was through being a good boy, he wanted to cross over the lines he vowed not to before he got married.

 _“Oh God, Steve,”_ he could hear her sweet hymns enter his ears as if he was hearing the sounds of holy angels.

His once clean tongue now dirtying itself with her delicious juices that dripped from her very core. As if he was drinking the wine served during Communion. The feel of her soft hands digging through his hair and tightening their grip on him, wanting to take more of her sweet juices into his mouth. Her sweetness always made him forget about the sins he was currently committing. Steve couldn’t help it, tasting the forbidden fruit he had a few weeks ago, made him desire her even more. Within the corridors of the university, brushing of hands were given when she walked passed by him, but during their private study sessions it was hard to keep everything under control.

Still the need to feel her under his body grew again, no one ever expect that a boy scout like himself was susceptible to having dirty thoughts. Steve couldn’t help it, he was a man whose desires have been unlocked, he wasn’t the same boy that everyone knew and loved, now he was a man who wanted one woman. He wanted the red headed woman who had changed his life and made him forget all of his morals.

_“Now listen to me Steve, when you get to college, there will be girls over there who will trick you into doing unholy things. You mustn’t sin Steve, remember that sex comes after marriage, understood?”_

_Steve nodded his head, “Yes mom.”_

The thought caused him to laugh in his head as he found himself licking Natasha’s glistening folds. His mother, his honest to God mother, a woman who was good in every single way would have a heart attack if she found out what her _good_ little boy was doing.

“Steve,” Natasha’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts as she panted harshly, “more Steve, _please_.”

He groaned at how beautiful she sounded, begging him when a few weeks ago he was the one begging her to stop, but now she begged him for more. His tongue curled in her hot wet snatch and caused his fellow classmate to cry out as his teeth scrapped against her folds. Natasha bit into the blazer of her school uniform as she came undone on his mouth. Steve got up, his lips glistening with her juices with a grin on his face, a devilish grin. She couldn’t help but giggle and pulled him down for a kiss, her taste spreading out on her tongue as they shared a kiss full of love and lust. Natasha could feel his desire through his strained pants and ground her hips against him.

“Steve,” he broke away from the kiss and his eyes widened, the lit candles of the Church table gave her an angelic glow.

His breathing hitched as he noticed her perky nipples out as her school shirt was open. “N-no bra?”

Natasha smiled, “Of course not, never with you baby.”

With a groan he wrapped his lips around one of her perky breasts, Natasha cooed softly and stroke his hair as he sucked on the teat. She tasted so good, every inch of her body was so delicious and he couldn’t get enough. A cry escaped her lips as he bit down on the teat, he pulled away only to do the same thing with the neglected twin. Steve found himself moaning against her breast as Natasha was stroking his cock that she pulled out from the confines of his pants.

“Oh fuck,” he pulled away from her breast and moaned against her neck, “feels so good.”

“Oh honey, you know you’ll feel better with something better than my hand.”

“Yeah,” he grinned widely as his baby blues eyes darkened with lust, “my cock in your tight wet pussy.”

She shivered in delight, “My, what dirty words to say in front of the crucifix.”

“Fuck the crucifix,” he growled against her ear, “I just wanna fuck you.”

“So what are you waiting for?”

With a groan Steve pulled back and pulled a condom out of his pants pocket, taking it out he quickly rolled it on and aligned himself. One roll of his hips and Steve found himself the heavens of Natasha’s body. To think that having sex in the confession booth was unholy, he was sure that having sex on the same table that a priest would do his sermons would definitely give him the first spot in hell. Natasha let out a purr as she felt him inside of her, throbbing and aching, with a roll of her hips Steve groaned softly. Her hands began to reach for the top of his uniform as she began to slide off his blazer and started to unbutton his school shirt. Leaning down, he began to kiss her as he helped take off his shirt and pulled away again to take off the white tank top he wore underneath. He moaned softly as her hands roamed all over his heated flesh, Natasha purred again as she felt some slight muscles on his arms.

“Someone’s been working out,” she whispered hotly against his ear.

Steve chuckled, “Gotta keep up with you babe.”

“Are you sure,” the blond found himself on the priest’s chair as she stood in front of him, in all her naked glory as she discarded the remainder of her clothes. “Because I’m quite difficult to tame.”

Steve bit on the inside of his cheek as she sank down on him and began to grind against his cock. His head arched against the chair as he started to buck against her movements. Natasha squealed slightly as she felt his hands on her hips and his hips circling against hers.

“Babe, I can do this all day.”

She cried out as he arched his hips causing his cock to rub against her g-spot. He held her down on his lap as he took control of their heated sessions. Her left hand stroking the nape of his neck while the right stroked his chest. Natasha buried her face against his neck as they continued to fuck. He was applying the knowledge he learned those weeks ago and some dirty magazines he found during the weekend when he was off campus. Using his new found knowledge towards his secret lover rewarded him with responses that made his heart swell.

“You feel so good inside of me Steve,” she said huskily.

Steve groaned, “You feel so good Nat,” he breathed heavily against her chest.

The red head mewled as he took her teat inside of his mouth again as they rode the waves of pleasure through the flames of hell. Steve moaned against her breast as her walls were tightening around him, his body shivered as he felt Natasha’s hand brushing against his balls. Pulling away, his pupils dilated at the sight, not only was she stroke his balls but she was touching her clit at the same time. He couldn’t help but let out an animalistic growl and it caused him to quicken his movements. She moaned at the sight of his primal rutting. How he was growling against her neck and biting at the skin leaving his mark on her.

Steve Rogers was no longer that same sweet innocent boy she had met, now he was a man who could fuck her in ways to the point she would feel him for days. Despite all the lust, she had given her heart to him as he had done the same with her. Pulling her left hand away from his balls they know buried within his hair as she felt herself ready to burst. His hands replaced her own as Steve began to pinch and stroke her clit that caused Natasha to bite down on his shoulder and stifle her cries. Her walls gripping tightly around him caused Steve’s balls to tighten and release his seeds from his cock into the condom.  The red head moaned softly as she could feel the heat of his seeds through the condom, hopefully one day she would feel it inside of her without the rubber when they married.

The blond pulled her down for another kiss, this one full of pure love as they were coming down from their high. Pulling away, their foreheads pressed and their heavy breathes mingle through the air. Quickly, they gathered their clothes and straightened themselves out, luckily it was mid-afternoon on a Thursday, so not a lot of students would be out on the campus ground. Walking towards their favorite part on campus, was a secluded garden, Steve laid against the tree trunk with Natasha in his arms. Rummaging through his pants, he pulled out the cigarette that was for people like him, who needed inhalers but couldn’t afford them, Natasha pulled a lighter from her blazer and lit it up for him.

“Hey Nat,” she looked up as he called for her, “I was wondering if you wanted to get married one day.”

The red head giggled, “I do Steve, I do.”

“Oh, and what kind of guy would you marry?”

Natasha grinned and began to place kisses on her jaw towards his neck, “ _You_ , I’d want to marry you.”

“R-really?” He blushed at her answer.

“Of course, you’re a sweet boy Steve,” she said in a teasing voice.

His eyes hardened, “I ain’t no boy.”

“Oh, of course you aren’t,” his body stiffened as Natasha fumbled for his belt and began to take out his cock from his underwear, “you’re a man now.”

Biting down on the cigarette he groaned as his secret lover took him in her mouth. He looked down and grinned at the sight of her working on his cock.

_“Damn, does it feel good to sin.”_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why study when I could just write smut

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness, this turned to be quite a piece ROFL
> 
> Writing Virgin Steve is hard, so I hope I did okay on it.


End file.
